This invention relates to a merchandise display rack, which is operative to feed a row of merchandise forwardly on a store shelf as items at the front of the shelf are removed. A display rack capable of moving a single row of merchandise is shown in our previous U.S. Pat. No. 4,729,481, granted Mar. 8, 1988 for "Apparatus For Advancing Shelved Goods."
Another single column feeding display rack is shown in Taylor U.S. Pat. No. 4,351,439, granted Sept. 28, 1982, and a display rack for feeding several rows of like items side by side in single tier fashion is shown in Stevens U.S. Pat. No. 2,652,154, granted Sept. 15, 1953.